Unforgettable
by Autumnfae19
Summary: Andros reflects on a certain yellow ranger and just how much she means to him. The night that follows is, as they say, history.


"Come on, slowpoke!" the brunette laughed, tugging on his arm as they made their way through one of the megaship's hallways.

"Slowpoke?" Andros raised an amused eyebrow. "You guys have such weird insults on Earth."

Ashley laughed again, the sound sending a warm current straight to his heart. "Maybe, but it doesn't make it any less true!"

Andros shook his head at her, yet allowed himself to be pulled along. He would never admit it, but he knew he would follow this girl anywhere. "Whipped" was the Earth term he believed TJ used in regards to Carlos and Cassie.

"We just saw the comet last week," he said, slipping an arm around her waist. "And the week before. You're not bored of it by now?"

Ashley only gave him a mysterious smile as they made their way onto a viewing deck. **Their** viewing deck.

It was their third "official" date, and they had gotten into the routine of watching Halley's comet after every date. Their first date was simple. Andros had asked the other rangers what some of her favorite snacks were, and he had surprised her by having a makeshift picnic blanket in the nicest viewing deck complete with a pillow and blankets for relaxing. They had watched the comet, hand in hand, until they could barely keep their eyes open, and then Andros had walked her back to her room, where she had given him a kiss on the cheek before smiling softly and letting the door close behind her. Andros couldn't get the goofy grin off his face for 2 days, much to Zhane's endless amusement.

Their 2nd date, Ashley had surprised him by taking him to a concert at Angel Grove Park. Andros still wasn't quite used to Earth's dating customs, but after a quick look around at the other couples, he decided to follow a few examples and had shyly asked her to dance. She looked surprised and his heart had pounded in his throat, wondering if he did something wrong. Then, that warm smile that he was so crazy about lit up her face, and she nodded eagerly. They swayed softly back and forth to the rhythm of the music. Later on when the concert ended, they were way too awake to even consider going to bed, so Andros again suggested going to see the comet on the viewing deck. He had mentally berated himself momentarily, thinking himself way too repetitive. She would get bored. But again she surprised him, and nodded excitedly, playing with his fingers while his other hand had set the coordinates to the comet's current location.

Tonight was a bit more impromptu than the other two but Ashley had insisted it all the same, saying it was their "ritual". They had just finished off another one of Astronema's evil monsters, and it had been a tiring day for all. Astronema and Darkonda had managed to lure them onto one of the more uninhabitable planets with false clues about Zordon's whereabouts. The planet's atmosphere thankfully had no effect on Andros' body, thanks to his Karovan advanced immune system, but the other rangers hadn't been so fortunate. They had been plagued with headaches, dizziness, and nausea, causing their reflexes to slow. Andros hadn't even noticed until one of Astronema's henchmen had kicked Ashley, and she had been sent flying backwards, landing hard on her wrist. It had taken a few heart stopping moments for Andros, but finally she got up slowly, and continued fighting. After that, Andros and the others had summoned the Megazord, leaving Astronema's monster nothing but ash as they sped away. Andros felt like an idiot. He should have known that the atmosphere would have an effect on his friends – Earth didn't have quite the advanced medical knowledge that other planets did – and no knowledge of the vast dangers of the universe. He couldn't help but wince along with Ashley as the healing beam in the med bay had repaired her broken wrist. The bone was mended in mere moments, but still, the thought of her in pain was too much for him to bear.

"Yoo-hoo," Ashley giggled, waving a hand in front of his face. "Are you awake in there?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," he said, giving her hand a squeeze. Belatedly, he remembered her wrist and quickly dropped her hand. Ashley frowned in confusion.

"Andros?" she questioned quietly.

"Sorry," he said again, wincing at himself. Geez, could he sound more lame? "It's just…your wrist…"

Ashley shook her head and took his hand in hers again. "I told you, I don't even feel it anymore." She squeezed his hand as if to prove her point, and tugged him to the door of the viewing deck. She tapped a few buttons and the door slid open.

Making her way to the large window, Ashley gasped softly as the comet came into view.

"Oh wow…" she gasped, her voice full of wonder. "It's bigger and brighter than the last 2 weeks." Andros gave a soft murmur of agreement as they settled down on their usual blankets and pillows, but truthfully he was barely noticing the comet. He watched her face as they lay down and she watched the comet through the glass ceiling. No matter how many planets they went to, no matter how many new things they saw, Ashley treated it with the same awe and wonder and joy. She wasn't the type of girl to act unimpressed with something, or hide her emotions. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

His heart seemed to freeze momentarily before speeding up to twice its normal rhythm. Had he really just thought that? It seemed almost impossible, they hadn't even really known each other long enough…but the truth was there, impossible to deny. From the very day that she had come tumbling into his life, she had offered her hand to him with a bright smile, slowly thawing his frozen heart without him even realizing it. Even his reaction to Zhane playfully flirting with her – he had seen red at the sight of them together, unable to stand the thought of even his best friend anywhere near his girl. Even through his envy and fury, he had shown more emotion in that instance than he had in years. Thankfully, Zhane had quickly forgiven him for his overreaction, only shaking his head in amusement.

"Hey man, I get it," he said with his usual cocky grin. "A girl like Ashley is rare, and you have to hold onto her. Just tell her how you feel before it's too late." Andros had been slightly confused by Zhane's comment, but realized now that he had been far too obvious even then.

_ I'm falling in love with Ashley,_ he thought in awe.

Unaware of his inner turmoil, Ashley sighed blissfully. "It's so beautiful," she sighed.

"Yeah," Andros said quietly, still not looking at the comet. "Beautiful."

Ashley seemed to sense his love-struck gaze on her, and turned her head on the pillow to smile at him.

"You weren't even looking at it," she chided playfully.

"I wasn't talking about the comet," he said, before he could stop himself. Ashley's eyes widened and Andros turned as red as his Ranger suit before averting his eyes.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked quietly, a rare shyness seeming to overtake her.

Taking a deep breath, Andros looked at her again and gave her a shy smile, trying to bolster his courage. Impulsively, he raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers gently, relishing her soft sigh. "Yes, I mean it, Ashley," he whispered. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever known, inside and out….and -" he cut himself off, his mind working furiously. After a slight hesitation, he took another deep breath. _Just tell her Andros_, he thought. _What's that Earth saying? No guts, no glory?_

He swallowed hard and continued. "And I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you." Okay, slight under-exaggeration. He **knew** he was falling in love with her.

Andros' heart pounded as he took in Ashley's shocked expression. After a few terrifying moments, her face melted back into a beautiful smile.

"Oh Andros," she murmured, cupping his cheek with her soft hand. "You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

Andros blinked in relieved surprised. "Really?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly. "Because I'm falling in love with you too. Pretty sure I have been since the first time I saw you."

Andros could only stare at her helplessly, his heart had finally returned to its normal rhythm, only to completely race out of control as she returned his confession with one of her own. He was in complete bewilderment. What had he done to deserve this beautiful woman beside him, not only able to tolerate being in his presence, but to fall in love with him?

_Finally,_ he thought. _Maybe the universe has finally given me something back after everything I've done, all the battles and monsters I've faced._

"Ashley," he murmured, his eyes falling to her soft pink lips. "I -"

But he had been cut off as if by their own accord, his lips had gently fallen onto hers. The kiss was gentle, soft, and oh so sweet, and yet at the first contact, an electric shock had torn through him, leaving him breathless. After a few moments they broke apart slightly, Andros staring into her soft brown eyes. With an almost impish grin, Ashley put a hand on each side of his face and gently pulled him back down to her once again.

Slightly surprised by her initiative, but by no means complaining, Andros dared to deepen the kiss. Ashley responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and scooting her body closer to his, her scent wafting over him as her body seemed to melt into his. Ashley tangled her fingers in his hair and tugged gently, causing his streaked hair to fall free of its low ponytail and fall around his face, forming a curtain around them. Andros nibbled on her bottom lip, causing her to gasp softly, allowing his tongue to tentatively entangle with hers. Ashley tensed a bit, and Andros froze, worried he had taken it too far, but a moment later, she moaned softly and responded eagerly, her soft sighs and warm lips leaving him dizzy.

A few minutes later they broke apart, flushed and breathing hard. Andros took a few steady breaths to get his body back under control.

"Wow," Ashley finally said, breathlessly.

Andros smiled widely. "Yeah," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers. "Pretty incredible."

Ashley giggled and nodded her agreement. "I've been waiting for you to kiss me only since forever," she said, smiling.

"Since forever, huh?" Andros smiled at her exaggeration and kissed her nose. "Worth the wait, I hope?"

Ashley sighed dreamily and laid her head on his chest. "Oh, definitely."

They lay there for a few more blissful moments, Ashley's head resting lightly on his chest, Andros' hand running through her hair.

His mind wandered back to the day's battle. It had been way too close. But fate couldn't possibly be that cruel, could it? It wouldn't put this amazing, beautiful creature of light into his life and into his heart only to take her away again, would it?

_I've lost so much already,_ Andros thought. _I don't think I'm strong enough to survive losing her. _

"You're thinking too loudly," Ashley murmured, playfully poking him in the stomach. She raised herself up to look into his eyes. "Talk to me," she said.

His lips quirked. He shouldn't have been too surprised. It seemed that from the very beginning, she was insanely in tune to how he was feeling. Always seeming to know when he needed space, when he was hurting, and when he needed a shoulder to lean on, even if he wouldn't admit it. The thought didn't terrify him as much as it should.

"It's just…you scared me today," he said softly, stroking her cheek. "And it was all my fault. I should have known -"

"Shhh," Ashley interjected by putting a soft finger on his lips. "I told you, I'm completely fine. We all are."

"This time, yes," Andros said. "But next time, maybe we won't be so lucky. Even today, when I saw you fall, all I could think about was how there may come a day when something goes wrong."

Ashley nodded. "Yes, there's always a next time. Always a risk. Yet, we knew that when we took on the duty of being a Power Ranger. I've never once regretted it." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Especially since it led me to you." Andros smiled in agreement and tightened his hold on her waist.

"Plus," she added. "It makes moments like this even more precious."

Andros looked at her in slight confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ashley was looking back up at the comet. "Defining moments. Moments that will forever hold a special place in your heart because you know that no matter where you go, or what happens, the memory will serve to light your way in the darkest of times. Because memories never die, no matter how much evil will try to diminish their worth."

Andros could barely speak passed the lump in his throat. "And you think this is one of those moments?"

Ashley nodded, smiling softly. "I know it is," she said, stroking his cheek. "It will forever be completely unforgettable."

"Unforgettable, huh?" Andros said, moving towards those soft lips again. "I like that idea…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys - I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot. I know the Andros/Ashley fandom is small - but we are mighty! I adore them! This is actually part of a much longer story but I wanted to write this and get it up just to get the creative juices flowing again!**

**Happy Holidays!**

**-Autumn**


End file.
